


All My Friends

by boringblueswrites



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Eren has A LOT of come on him, Levi and Eren are dating, Levi just wants to watch Eren get comed on by their friends, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and Eren is okay with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringblueswrites/pseuds/boringblueswrites
Summary: Both Levi and Eren have never done something like this before. They've had threesomes, sometimes even foursomes with strangers but this was different, a lot more people and just one Eren, but when Eren told him he wanted to do something bigger, he got what he wanted.





	All My Friends

Eren should hate himself for wanting this, allowing this to happen to him, loving every moan he pulls from each man with the work of his own doing.

He shouldn't enjoy knowing his boyfriend was watching him be used. That his own boyfriend loves it just as much as he did. He should one hundred percent hate this. Yet, he sits on his knees loving every bit of having his mouth fucked like a toy.

He couldn't keep track of who's cock belongs to who at first, but as time went on he started to take on a pattern. Eren could tell which who liked what now, how they wanted to be stroked. How fast they wanted him to go. He felt as if he was in an obstacle, switching from one cock to another. Being controlled on what to do.

Erwin didn't rush Eren to suck on his dick, the man was huge and he didn't want to risk gagging, that'll definitely ruin the fun. The struggle was nice though. Eren changes his focus back to someone else.

Eren looked up to Marco while taking him into his mouth. Marco didn't like it too rough or messy. He loved being gentle as the others wanted to tear him apart. He liked to comb his fingers through Eren's hair as he leaned his head back. Calling Eren a good boy and tell him how well he's doing.

Marco's cock wasn't the biggest but it was a bit thicker than Jean's dick.

He made sure even though he has is focus on what Marco wanted he gave the others the same amount of attention. Eren made sure he stroked Jean's dick with just the amount of movement he liked.

Jean wasn't as sweet as Marco was. He definitely wasn't patient. Eren barely started on Marco before Jean was pushing his hand off his cock, the head of his dick rubbing against his cheek leaving trails of pre-come down his face.

Eren's empty left hand taking someone else's cock immediately he didn't get time in between to rest. This wasn't just about him. Eren whines pulling himself off of Marco's cock, letting Jean shove his dick back into his mouth. Marco's hand falling from his head to allow Jean to replace his spot. Jean liked it fast, and unlike Marco, he wanted it messy.

He liked seeing the way Eren would sometimes choke himself on his cock. He'd yank and pull on his hair. He didn't call him pet names like Marco's did.

Jean liked to call him a little slut. Once in a while, he'd add in calling him a whore. Eren didn't mind it though, he loved it in fact.

"Seriously Jean? He just started." Marco strokes his own cock as he watches Jean's member slide in and out of Eren's mouth.

"Sorry, baby. You'll have to wait again."

Marco didn't protest much besides that. He didn't mind watching his own boyfriend get off with someone.

Levi speaks up then, wanting to check up on Eren, "stop nagging at each other it's annoying– Eren, baby, how are you doing?"

Eren slides Jean cock out of his mouth with a pop, turning towards the love of his life. The one that allowed this all to happen in the first place.

Eren's breath is heavy while he tries to take a moment to speak clearly. "I'm good... So good." His voice sounding scratchy and quiet. It was hard to speak. He knew he'd be sore after this.

"You've been at it for a while, love."

Both Levi and Eren have never done something like this before. They've had threesomes, sometimes even foursomes with strangers but this was different, a lot more people and just one Eren, but when Eren told him he wanted to do something bigger, he got what he wanted.

Levi didn't mind his boyfriend's crazy ideas, but they had never done something with this many people. Levi was nervous that Eren would end up getting too overwhelmed with dealing with six people’s pleasure. By now Eren was sure his boyfriend knew he could handle it.

He wasn't surprised when Levi had talked to their closest friends and they all agreeing to participate along with Eren's fantasy. You can't like with the fact Eren is very attractive, he is beautiful, and seeing someone so perfect like him, you wouldn't mind seeing him with the look of being pleasured and your seed across his face. Eren didn't just get what he wanted, their friends did too.

Despite how tired he was, he didn't want to stop, "I want to keep going. Not tell they finish."

Levi nobs his head, "don't push yourself. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

The older man smiles "good. You can continue."

Eren didn't waste a moment. He doesn't continue with Jean though, no, he goes on to Mike.

Mike was the largest out of them all. Beating Erwin by an inch or two. He was thicker. That and he wasn't circumcised. Eren didn't mind it though. He liked when Eren licked the tip of his cock the most, Eren noticed how sensitive he was there more than the others are, he took that as an advantage. Cool thing is Mikes married to Erwin, those two so happened to best friends with Levi so you know Eren has already slept with them both while Levi watched.

Mike didn't pull on Eren hair rough like Jean, or pet his hair like Erwin, he liked to keep to himself while he judged enjoyed getting his cock sucked. Mike's moans were deeper than the others. Sounding sexy, more as a growl. Mike was just sexy in every way.

They all moaned for him. Shouting their own little names for him. Eren felt as if this couldn't get any better, tell it did.

"Eren."

Hearing the sound of his name again he turns back to Levi. Levi holding his own cock in his hand waiting for Eren, encouraging him. "Come on, Baby boy."

Levi watched up till now, didn't joined, just viewed the whole scene. Eren has been waiting for this though.  Eren sitting there on his knees happily taking Levi into his mouth fully, like a needy whore he was. It didn't matter if Levi wasn't as gentle as Marco, too rough like Jean, patient like Erwin, or if he didn't have the biggest cock like Mark. None of that matters. Levi was perfect just the way he was. He loved the attention he was getting from everyone, but none of it was as important as Levi showering him with affection. Levi was the first before any other man. Levi didn't care if he was too sloppy, to slow or rushing it too much. He loved it all that was given. The two only needed each other, the others are just a nice plus for fun.

Mike thrusts into Eren's hand as Eren's hand would go down to his bass. Marco making out with Jean as Eren's other hand kept him occupied. Jean was the one that was going to come first. It was obvious since he probably got the most stimulation. Erwin stroking himself off over Eren. Eren could hear Mike's moans from behind him. Hearing how he was huffing under his own breath how he was going to come soon. Erwin couldn't be too far behind them either.

Eren didn't take his focus off Levi though. The bitter taste in his mouth from having a mix of everyone on his tongue now including Levi. Levi was filling his mouth. Using his right hand to switch from Marco and Jean's cock, the using his left hand to switch off with Mike and Erwin. Though those two spent more time touching each other. Keeping his mouth on Levi's cock.

His jaw, wrists, knees, throat, pretty much everything else was sore but he didn't stop. Fuck no, he wasn't going to stop. Eren himself was completely hard too. He didn't touch himself though. He was going to be last. After everyone was complete he'll be last.

Jean let's out a loud moan releasing his spunk on the right side Eren's face, his neck, and the top of his shoulder, letting everything out onto him. Eren kept his eyes closed not wanting any in his eyes, letting his hand take Marco into his hand next. He wishes he could see Jean's face though. Bobbing his head on Levi still, he didn't stop.

As Eren expected, Mike was next. Eren's hand falling to hold at Levi's thigh while Mike took dick in his own hand, stepping closer to Eren giving him a warning he's going to come. He could hear the sound of Mike's slick cock pumping in his hand, the moans he releases while he comes over Eren's chest, how Eren could feel the way it slipped down his chest over his nipple.

Quickly Erwin following along too, gasps of curse words following, more spunk being left on Eren's slick body.

This is what he wanted.

Levi watched as each of them let their sperm release on different parts of his lover's bare body. Eren picking up the pass on Levi's cock, bobbing his head faster sucking with more force trying to get what he was aiming for. Loud sounds of sucking dick, heavy breaths and the scent of lust.

Jean, Mike, and Erwin catching their breath as they stand back to watch the last two finish. Looking open the work they left on Eren, his body coated with them.

Marco didn't know where to let off on Eren's body, he didn't really have time to think before he was groaning as he reached his orgasm, come slipping into his hand and on Eren's cheek. Jean pulled Marco close when he was finished and out of breath, wrapping his arms around him.

Levi takes his focus off the others while they watch. To him, it was just Levi and Eren right now. He pulls Eren back by his hair to slip him off his dick, Levi stroked himself in his hand making sure to aim at his perfect face. "O-open your mouth."

Eren doesn't argue opening his sore mouth sticking his tongue out. The four men watch tiredly at the couple. Eren finally allowing himself, using his pre-come to slick the head of his cock while he pumped himself at a steady pass, wanting to finish with Levi, not needing to do much work since he's been close from the beginning.

Eren flinched when the first load hits his chin, wanting to lick it but keeping his mouth open just like Levi said, the next one was right in his mouth. Eren easily swallowing it down, the taste not bothering him one bit. Levi finishes with the rest in his mouth.

Levi gathers what landed on Eren's chin with his thumb to put in Eren's mouth as well. Eren happily closing his lips around the thumb to clean. When Levi removes his thumb from his mouth Eren is quick to have his cock back into his mouth, cleaning the rest of him.

That's how Eren comes, with Levi's cock in his mouth and come covering his body with other men's spunk.

He should hate himself for loving it too, but he can't find himself doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments, if you enjoyed!   
> Tumblr @ boringblueswrites  
> Instagram @ boringblueswrites  
> Wattpad @ boringblueswrites


End file.
